Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to strap containment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a running-end spool containment device and system used to contain the running-end of a strap.
Background Art
Some conventional resistance training systems rely on a user's bodyweight to supply the main force of resistance via the user suspending from a strap, cable or cord. Conventional suspension training systems that allow a user to perform exercises using a strap, cable or cord do not allow for the length of the strap, cable or cord to be adjusted. For example, when a strap in these systems is anchored, the strap is then fixed in position and the length(s) of the free end(s) (hereinafter, “running-ends”) of the strap cannot be changed. Moreover, these running ends are free to become entangled with one another and or the user. A similar situation may occur with the running-ends of tie-down straps, such as straps used to constrain cargo for transportation or storage, for example. These free running-ends of various types of straps for various uses can create an annoying and sometimes dangerous situation if they become entangled with themselves, a user, or any other object.